Gotham - Rise of Deathstroke
by Gangleri
Summary: I'm sorry for my terrible English, but I needed to share this with someone. It's been months since I've first thought of this story and now I've finally decided to write it down. So: this story happens after the events of The Fear Reaper (4x02). Bruce got himself a brand-new Batsuit and now wants to improve it. This is only a pretext that I've found to introduce a new character.
1. Chapter 1 - Scenes I - III

**_Scene I [Wayne Manor]_**

 **Alfred** : Where is your mind, master B.?

 **Bruce** : I was thinking...with this suit I can move quickly and defend myself at the same time. Alfred, there is just one thing I still need.

[Alfred stares at him and puts his hand on his own back]

 **Alfred** : And what in the world is that, Master Bruce?

 **Bruce** : [Bruce esitates. In the end he adds] A weapon.

[Alfred stares at the window, then breaths heavily]

 **Bruce** : [Talks quickly] Look, Alfred I just - - [He's interrupted by Alfred]

 **Alfred** :I think it's pretty fair, being able to react in case your fighting skills go bananas. You've been thinking of anything yet? Aside from guns, of course.

 **Bruce** : [Bruce has Lucius' suitcase containing the suit in front of him. In his hands, the Gauntlets] Yes, actually. I have to find Selina.

 ** _Scene II [Selina's Place]_**

[Bruce walks in]

 **Bruce** : Selina?

[Gun noises. Selina appears behind Bruce]

 **Selina** : _Bang._ You're dead.

 **Bruce** : Is good to see you, too.

[Selina puts the gun on a shelter]

 **Selina** : What's up?

 **Bruce** : I need your help.

[Selina stares at him. She rises a eyebrow.]

 **Bruce** : I need a weapon.

[Selina acts disappointed. She scrolls her eyes and huffs.]

 **Selina** : Again?! Bruce...please, look at me [She grabs Bruce by the shoulder] We did this once and it didn't end well.

 **Bruce** : Selina...don't worry [Bruce lays his hand on her shoulder] It's not like that. I just need to upgrade...[Bruce esitates]...a thing. I just need blades.

 **Selina** : [Selina esitates. Then, again, huffing, she speaks] All right. I know a guy in The Narrows who might be able to help ya.

 **Bruce** : All right, let's go [Bruce walk towards the exit. Selina grabs him again by the arm]

 **Selina:** Just - Promise me y' won't do anything stupid.

 **Bruce:** Selina, [lays his hand on her cheek] there's no need to worry. Let's go.

 _[Both exit]_

 ** _Scene III [The Narrows]_**

 _[Selina and Bruce are walking in the street passing by homeless people and thugs]_

 **Bruce** : Who is this guy?

 **Selina** : He's a friend of mine. Well, sort of. He's... _complicated._

 **Bruce** : What do you mean "complicated"?

 **Selina** : You'll see.

[They arrive in front of a gate. It's open, but there is a thug guarding it. The light upon him is green. A red light is coming from inside.]

 **Selina** : I'm looking for Wilson.

 **Thug** : Buy, sell or kill?

 **Selina** : Buy. [Looks back and head-points at Bruce.] It's for him.

[The thug moves from the gate and let them in.]

(Impaled Nazarene - We're Satan's Generation playing in Wilson's room)

[Selina knocks. Wilson opens the door, locked by a chain]

[Slade is taller than Bruce. Looks around 20 years old. Has long, black hair who fall under his shoulders. He has a beard. The right eye is covered by the hair.]

 **Slade** : [Slade stares at Selina for a couple of seconds] Selina. Long time no see. [Slade now stares at Bruce, then closes the door, just to open it again, now completely, to let them in.] Come in. What brings you to The Narrows, Cat?

 **Selina** : It's for him.

 **Bruce** : I'm Bruce Wayne.

 **Slade** : I know who you are.

[Bruce seems confused.]

 **Slade** : First of all, I'm sorry about your parents. I heard your dad was a nice person.

 **Bruce** : Thank you. But that was years ago. And they've been avenged.

 **Slade** : _Oh_ , but it's still in you, isn'it?

[Bruce stares at him.]

 **Slade** : The rage. The pain. I know. I can tell.

[Slade turns his neck first, then he moves towards a table in the background]

 **Slade** : What can I do for you, Mr. Wayne?

[From the inside of his jacket Bruce grabs the gauntlets.]

 **Bruce** : I want to upgrade these.

[Slade takes the gauntlets and observes them.]

 **Slade** : Beautiful material. How did you get this? This is army stuff, y'know? What do you need them for?

 **Bruce** : I took them from the Wayne Enterprises stores. And what do I do with them I prefer not to share with anyone.

[Selina looks at Bruce with a very disappointed look]

 **Slade** : All right. Keep your own secrets, boy billionaire. Tell me, what kind of "upgrade" do you prefere? I mean...they seem pretty strong to me.

 **Bruce** : I want to turn them into a weapon. Add blades by the side. I made a drawing.

[Bruce gives Slade the project. He observes it and seems very interested.]

 **Slade** : [whispering] fascinating. [talking with his normal voice] I'll see what I can do. Give me your number, I'll call you back. Give me a week or so. Oh and, by the way, I don't think I've introduced myself properly. My name is Slade Joseph Wilson. It's a pleasure to meet you Bruce Wayne.

[Slade reaches out to Bruce. He smiles)

 **Bruce** : It's my pleasure Mr. Wilson. Call me when you're done.

 **Selina** : Yo, boyfriends, are you over? I'm starving.

 **Slade** : It's always good to see you, Cat... ...

[Bruce and Selina exit the room. Slade turns towards the table.]

 **Slade** : Let's see…


	2. Chapter 2 - Scenes IV - V

**_Scene IV [Wayne Manor]_**

[It's late night. The moon is high on Gotham city. Her pale, yellowy face reflects on the windows in Wayne Manor. Bruce is in his kitchen, alone, eating what remains of a chicken Alfred cooked earlier that day. Alfred passes by the door]

 **Alfred** : You don't seem very angry, Master Bruce.

 **Bruce** : No, Alfred it's ok. Thank you.

 **Alfred** : C'mon, I'll make you a egg!

 **Bruce** : No, really. I'm ok. [Bruce takes a deep breath] It's just that these days I don't really feel like eating.

 **Alfred** : Well mate, you've gotta eat something, don't you, Master Bruce?

 **Bruce** : Maybe tomorrow.

 **Alfred** : Y'know what? We had a though week. Why don't we get pizza tomorrow?

 **Bruce** : [chuckles] Yeah, that'll be allright.

 **Alfred** : Well, then. Goodnight Master Bruce.

 **Bruce** : Alfred?

 **Alfred** : [Alfred comes back, showing only his head from behind the door] Yes, Master Bruce?

 **Bruce** : [Bruce is smiling] You will always treat me like I am 11 years old, won't you?

 **Alfred** : No, sir. [Alfred stares at the ground. Then moves his eyes towards Bruce's] I will always treat you like _my boy_.

 **Bruce** : Thanks. Goodnight, Alfred.

[Alfred gazes as he walks to his room. Bruce now puts the bowl with the chicken on a shelf and covers it with another bowl, then moves toward his father's office. Moonlight spreads into the room, lighting up ancient armors, swords, vases, paintings. Bruce lays his hand on his father's old desk.]

 **Bruce** : It's pretty cold in here, don't you think?

 **Selina** : You're the one who lives in the big medieval mansion. [A pale face walks out from the shadows, reveling Selina, who was hiding in a dark corner of the room] You should get heathers, dude.

 **Bruce** : Or _maybe,_ you should stop opening my windows every now and then.

 **Selina** : Yeah...let me think about it [Selina humms ironically]...nah.

I'll pass.

 **Bruce** : What are you doing here, Selina?

 **Selina** : You're hiding me something. I hate when people hide stuff.

 **Bruce** : I thought you didn't cared.

 **Selina** : Stop it. By now it's pretty obvious that I do.

 **Bruce** : Why?

[Selina looks annoyed]

 **Selina** : What do you mean " _why_ "?

 **Bruce** : Why do you care?

 **Selina** : Oh, _don't you even try_. That doesn't matter. You're hiding something, I wanna know what it is.

 **Bruce** : Tell me why you care.

 **Selina** : Bruce!

 **Bruce** : Selina, It matters _to me_. [Selina stares at Bruce. She doesn't seem confortable in looking in his eyes.]

 **Selina** : You know what? Keep your own little secrets. [She walks towards the window.]

 **Bruce** : Selina, please... [Selina stops and turns her head to Bruce.] I just- - I just can't tell you right now. I'm sorry.

 **Selina** : [Selina stares at the ground. Then she looks up and simply says] Goodnight, Bruce. [Selina jumps from the balcony. Bruce reaches it and closes it. He turns back to stare at the stars. Orion's Belt is high in the sky. Still, but moving. Bruce heads for his room.]

 ** _Scene V [The Docks]_**

[Bruce is on top of a building watching Penguin's men taking huge wooden boxes from a cargo ship. He is wearing the new suit that Lucius' gave him, even without the gauntlets.]

 **Bruce** : Alfred, you read?

 **Alfred** : Loud and clear, Master Bruce

 **Bruce** : Looks like the rumors around town are true. Penguin's bringing in a big shipment. Whatever it is, it must be valuable. He's got four armed men loading it into a truck. I'm gonna go down for a closer look.

 **Alfred** : How did I know you were gonna say that, then?

 **Bruce** : I'm wearing a bulletproof armor, remember?

 **Alfred** : Yes. Lucius's armor was bulletproof. My mask is not.

 **Bruce** : Don't get shot in the face? Got it.

 **Alfred** : Do I detect a note of sarcasm, Master Bruce?

 **Bruce** : Hold on, I just picked up a thief heading toward the truck. He's walking into a trap.

 **Alfred** : Master Bruce, I'm all for you protecting the innocents, but I won't have you risking your life over a thief. Walk away. [radio signal starts to buzz] Master Bruce? Master Bruce? Oh, bloody hell.

[Bruce turns off his radio microphone and gets off the roof. He roams between the high boxes looking for the thief, before being seen by a guard.]

 **Guard 1** : Stop right there!

[Bruce now jumps away from his original position and the guard starts shooting. Other guards are now running to the spot. The thief is hiding inside of the truck]

 **Bruce and Thief** : Damn it.

[Suddenly a scream. After that...silence. The noise of a blade gently sliding through human flesh, bones and clothes as well as blood dripping from one guard's throat in the back are the only elements that interrupts the silence. A odd figure comes out from the dark. Metal covers it's face and chest. In his hands two huge swords, both covered in blood. No guard dares to shoot at first]

 **Guard 2** : Who the fuck is this guy?

 **Guard 1** : Who fucking cares, gun him down, destroy him!

[As bullets start filling the air both Bruce and the Thief are now side by side.]

 **Thief** : Who are you? What do you want?

 **Bruce** : [thinking] _I know this voice_ [Then adds, in a raspy voice] Doesn't matter. Who send you?

 **Thief** : Doesn't matter. I'm outta here.

 **Guard 4** : Not so fast. You think we'd forget about ya just 'cause your friend is here?

[The guard suddenly appears from behind the corner of a suv, and shoots right next to Selina, burning her hip.]

 **Bruce** : No! [Bruce now runs to the guard and hits him on the face, just to be put on the ground with a fist on his nose.]

 **Guard 4** : You ugly son's-a-bitch! You're gonna regret this. But first, I wanna see who's behind this lil' bitch's mask...

[The guard pulls off the thief's mask, revealing Selina's face]

 **Guard 4** : Hey, I know ya! You used to work for Fish Moo- -

[Suddenly the guard stops talking. There is too much blood on Bruce's face for him to see anything, but Selina does see in the dark in front of her. It's odd. She was staring at that guard's ugly mouth just a second before. Now it's simply not there anymore. _His whole head_ ain't there anymore.]

 **Figure** : Get out.

[Bruce now stands up and gets close to the figure. It stares back at him, two deep, mesmerizing eyes behind the metal mask.]

 **Figure** : I SAID GET OUT! [It's voice gets louder now, almost _angry_.]

[Bruce now takes Selina under his arm, ready to help her. But she refuses him.]

 **Selina** : I'm ok, [she pushes him away] get lost, man.

[Bruce now watches Selina get on her feet and slowly climb a wall-fence behind her while huffing about her burn. Then he looks back at the mysterious man who saved his life]

 **Bruce** : Thank you. You saved me...and her.

 **Figure** : I ain't no hero.

 **Bruce** : But you acted like one.

[The figure now heads for the shadows, ready to disappear.]

 **Bruce** : Wait! Just - what is your name?

[The man hesitates at first. Then looks up to the sky and adds, with a slow, deep and raspy voice] There is a reason why I wear the mask. I think you also have a reason for it, mh? If you really want to know my name just...

[The figure now stares at bruce, part of his dark red shining mask is covered by total darkness]

 **Figure** : ...call me _Deathstroke_.

[Guard 1 suddenly gasps, spitting dark blood from his mouth]

 **Guard 1** : B-B-Bastard...

 **Deathstroke** : Shut up. I kept you alive for a reason.

[Guard 1 looks confused and absolutely scared.]

 **Deathstroke** : I don't have much time. Where is he?

 **Guard 1** : What are you talking 'bout?

 **Deathstroke** : WHERE IS HE?

[Deathstroke is now grabbing the guard by his neck]

 **Guard 1** : [choked voice] Penguin is in his club. He's always there.

 **Deathstroke** : I don't care about Penguin. Where is the Jackal?


End file.
